Bad Romance
by Davey09
Summary: Percy and Luke are enemies and someone is trying to change that. Takes place after the first movies but will invoke details from the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Whatya Want from Me?**

* * *

It had been a few days since Percy had left the camp. Since returning the lightning bolt he had dedicated himself to training. He couldn't let what was bothering him out, they wouldn't understand it. Except Chiron, he understood. Percy had talked to him that first night after his return. He didn't know why but he knew he could talk to the centaur. He had this aura about him. Chiron told him it was normal to feel this way at his age but Percy knew it was more than just some kind of experiment or fad. Annabeth was still flirting with him and he flirted back, it just didn't feel right. Every night he had the same dream. He and Luke were back on the top of the building. Everything went as it did that night with Percy winning and Luke being sent into the water as punishment. The only difference was that Percy got a strange feeling that Luke wasn't gone. That's what led Percy out of the camp. As soon as he touched the water near the dumping place of Luke he knew, Luke was in here somewhere, and he was very much alive.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes, he was still underwater. He had been in his prison for a few days now. He didn't understand it at all. He had figured Percy had thrown him to his death, but as soon as he hit the bottom of the river he was thrown into his prison was made. The trident that had wrapped around his neck changed instantly into a huge bubble that was tall enough to allow =Luke to stand and wide enough for him to walk a little. Every so often a plate of food would appear at one of the walls. They weren't much but they were enough to keep if over for a few days. He couldn't tell for sure but Luke figured he had been at the bottom for about five days, give or take a few. He passed the time away by thinking of ways he could get Percy back if he could get out of his hell, which he had tried. Every time he would touch a wall electricity would run through him. He was just considering letting the electricity take his life so he wouldn't have to go crazy lock up all day when he noticed a shadow outside of the walls. It went around the whole perimeter of the bubble prison before finally entering. Luke's eyes silted when he found himself face to face with Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy's eyes went wide when he crossed the line of the bubble. He was staring at Luke, the boy who had been haunting his dreams for a week now. He took note that Luke did not look happy and he didn't blame him.

"You did this!" Luke's finger pointed and Percy couldn't help but jump. Even with the anger in his eyes Percy couldn't help what he felt.

"I," Percy stammered out his answer "I didn't know. I thought you were dead."

"No such luck."

Luke lunged at Percy but Percy stepped aside and he slammed into the side of the prison. Luke hit the ground. Percy waited a few moments but he wasn't moving. He walked over to Luke and turned him over. Luke's forehead and hands were charred. Percy reached up and felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. Suddenly a mat, pillow, and blanket fell from somewhere above them. Percy didn't ask questions he just laid them out and moved Luke on top of them. Percy sat beside him as long as he could. The whole time he tried to grasp what was going on. He had sent Luke flying to his death, but somehow he ended up here. He hadn't made this happen, he didn't even think of anything like this. There was only one person who could, but why would he?

* * *

Luke woke up when the sun got too much for his sleeping eyes. He jumped up because of the foreign objects covering him. He tried to remember what happened but it was all fuzzy. He knew Percy had been here. Percy. Luke looked around but he was all alone in his underwater bubble. He looked down and saw the mat._What the hell happened?_ He had hit the wall and that was it. He went blank. Had Percy actually took care of him? No, that's impossible.

* * *

Percy arrived back in Camp Half-Blood but as the sun came up. Most of the campers were just getting up so he blended in pretty well. The only one that really seemed to know something up was Grover. Damn satyrs! Luckily he never asked. Since they had been friends for some time now Grover understood when to ask and when not to. It was obvious to more people when Percy lost to a duel between Annabeth and him. He had not lost to her since his first capture the flag game. At dinner that night Percy was glad he ate alone. He didn't have anyone bothering him but he knew by the looks he got from Annabeth and Grover that he would get a million questions at the bonfire later on, so once he was done Percy got special permission from Chiron to head to bed early. He tossed and turned all night and no matter how hard he tried he could not understand why Poseidon did it. He had tried to ask after leaving Luke's side the night before, but Poseidon didn't respond. Percy couldn't be the one making the prison, he didn't fell he had that kind of power. Hell, he had just learned he had power a few weeks ago. A week ago he was pretty damn sure that he was falling for Annabeth as well. That was until he watched Luke fly miles away and he believed Luke was dead. Now he knew for a fact that Luke was not dead. He didn't want to really admit it but somewhere deep, deep inside of him he was happy that Luke was, and it was slowly bubbling up.

* * *

The food kept coming and soon presents did too. Luke woke up one day and had a full bedroom under the water. He was lying on a bed with a widescreen TV at the foot. Beside the TV was a shelf fool of games and movies that seemed to restock themselves depending on his current mood. In one corner of the room he was able to take a shower and change his clothes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly his prison was feeling a little more like home. Why would Percy want to help him out? Luke had tried to get him killed by letting him get sent to Hades with the lightning bolt. It made no sense for him to want to keep him alive and happy like this. Though he wasn't fully sure it was Percy, he hadn't seen him in a few days. But, the only other person that would do it was Poseidon, and he certainly wouldn't be helping him. Luke wanted to destroy the gods and Olympus. It had to be Percy, but why?

* * *

Percy stood at the side of the river watching the water run. He wanted to go under and talk to Luke. Maybe Luke could explain things. He wouldn't know why but maybe he could. Poseidon could have made some kind of deal with him. Before he could make up his mind a wave of water came up and swept him under. He tried to move and swim out of the current he was carried in but it was impossible. Whatever got him was not letting him go. Just as he was ready to give up it was like gravity was reversed and he was dropped straight out of the water, right onto a nice comfy bed. He looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom, but he was still in the water. It was Luke's bubble, with modifications. Luke's head popped up from the foot of the bed. Once he saw that Percy was there he jumped up. Percy hopped off the bed and straightened his clothes. He was fortunate enough that being the son of the sea god allowed his clothes to always be dry in the water, unless he willed otherwise. Luke's eyes stared into Percy's but they weren't angry. They were confused.

"What is all of this?" Luke motioned around the room.

"I thought you could tell me."

"How the hell would I know?"

"Did you make some deal with my father?"

"Why would _I_ make a deal with a god?"

"Good point."

"Stop playing games and just tell me what the hell you are doing! Why are you keeping me here? Because, not that I'm complaining, if this is supposed to be some kind of punishment you are not doing a very good job."

Percy sat back down on the bed. If Luke had not made a deal with Poseidon, why was he still here, and why does he have such a lavish life down here? He had to talk to Poseidon. Percy stood and talked toward the edge of the room.

"PERCY!" Luke shouted. It was the last thing Percy heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Luke could see the electricity build on the wall before it got Percy. He didn't know why but he tried to warn him, he wasn't in time. Percy hit the floor with a sickening thud. Luke rushed over and flipped him onto his back, he was breathing. Luke lifted him up and placed him on the bed. He had never really wanted to hurt Percy, even when they were on top of the building, but the voice in his head had the whole scenario otherwise. Since he had been in the bubble prison he hadn't heard the voice or had the dream. He enjoyed it very much. He was able to think for himself for the first time in a year. Ever since they found where Percy Jackson was he had been taken over by the thing from the Underworld. Since he was a son of Hermes he had figured it was probably easy to trap him. His mind was not set to be a warrior's, but a messenger's. Before Luke had met Percy all he could think about was finding him and taking him to the place he dreamt of nearly every night. That was before he laid his eyes on the son of the sea god. Percy's blue eyes cut right through his chest and pulled at his heart, ever since his mind and his heart had been in a battle. He hadn't known Percy long but it was long enough to nearly make him lose his mind. He figured that was why the Underworld entity could overtake him so much more easily. A weak mind is an open door.

Luke sat down next to the bed. He willed so hard that the boy would wake up soon. This whole situation had to be cleared up. After thinking about it he knew that Percy could not have done this. Though he is a son of the big three he didn't have this kind of power. Luke was trying to think but there was some kind of haze in his mind that blocked him from going any further. He found himself getting sleeping and soon he laid his head down. This was what always happened right before he dreamt of the Underworld. He had found him.

* * *

When Percy woke up it took a minute for him to remember where he was. He jumped up and nearly hopped out of skin when something thumped on the floor next to him, not something, someone. Luke was on the ground next to the bed groaning. There was a chair next to him. Percy guessed he had been sitting next to the bed and he must have knocked him over. His heart fluttered. It had been doing that ever since he arrived at Camp Half Blood. At first he had thought it was for Annabeth but he soon found that the feeling was only around when Luke was present, in the flesh or in the mind. Now Luke had watched over him. Why had Luke had to watch over him?

"I see you're awake," Luke said somewhat groggily.

"Yeah," Percy stood and helped Luke up, "What happened?"

"Electricity," Luke picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall it disappeared in a puff of smoke and feathers.

"So there is no leaving," Percy looked up, "That's just GREAT!"

"Up until a little while ago I thought it was you that was doing this.'

"No, I believe it is my father."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing Zeus has something to do with it as well."

"He is good with electrical charges."

"How do I know it's not you?" Percy had a sudden revolution.

"Percy, why would I trap myself in the bottom of a river? I was trying to take over Olympus not Davey Jones's Locker!" Luke looked pissed, no, hurt.

"OK, so it wasn't you. I'm still going to suspect it."

"Well your still number two on my list."

The two boys sat on opposite sides of the room. Percy took the bed while Luke sat down and started playing games. Percy was wondering what to do when a laptop nearly smacked him on the top of the head dropping from the ceiling. Luke must have heard him scream because he turned around looking half worried.

"Watch out," Luke laughed, "If you want something it tends to just drop from the sky. I guess you can thank my father for that one."

"Poseidon has to have some part in it."

"Guess they know how to work together, must be nice."

"Are you saying we don't work together?"

"We can't, Percy, you being a hero, and I being the surprise evil mastermind."

"I wouldn't say mastermind." Percy laughed. He then ducked away from a flying remote. Luke laughed but it didn't last for long, because like Percy he began thinking of how nice it would be to be on the same side.

* * *

A.N

The second part will come soon. I think I have this story thought out but as I've learned from my other stories that can always change so hang in with me. This should be a fun ride!

Title taken from **Adam Lambert - Whatya Want from Me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

The fire was hot. Luke wanted nothing more than to be back into the new safety of the bubble. A figure appeared deep in the flames. It was him. He tried to run but his legs didn't move.

"Kill him," The figures voice boomed.

"LUKE!" Percy shouted somewhere.

Luke's eyes flew open and there was Percy standing beside his bed. Luke was burning up. This always happened after the new dream. Never before had they been so powerful. He could feel the heat and vibrations of the figures voice. He sat up and felt the sweat drip down his chest. He went to take off his sweat soaked shirt but remembered Percy was right next to him.

"Are you ok?" Percy reached to touch his forehead but Luke avoided the contact.

"Yeah," Luke swung himself off the other side of his bed.

There were two beds now in the bubble. Luke kept the one by the TV as Percy took the new one that appeared on the other side of the room. Percy got back in bed as Luke entered his closet to change. He never felt comfortable changing in front of Percy. He bumped his elbows and knees all the time. Percy never had a problem changing, and Luke took notice. It had been about a week since Percy got locked in the prison with him, though it hadn't felt like a prison since he arrived. The two of them had thought of every way to get out but had come up unsuccessful every time. Peering through the cracks of his closet Luke watched Percy lying in his bed. Since it had been sometime since he had some alone time, a certain entity started to wake. Closing his eyes Luke sighed and hurried into bed. He was going to ignore this, which was best.

* * *

Percy watched as Luke exited his closet. He smiled to himself as he noted Luke's boxer-briefs and slight boner. He took every opportunity he could to sneak a few peeks at Luke. He was always keeping his self so hidden. Percy was the exact opposite. It only took one day with Luke for him to realize that he was falling in love. He didn't want to push Luke but he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. He caught Luke peeking every now and again. Closing his eyes Percy dreamt. He had been having the same variation of a dream since he arrived down here. Him and Luke, together, it was mainly just kissing, but it made Percy feel happy inside. He had never had this feeling before. When he woke up the next day Luke was playing some game. Percy lay hidden watching. He knew needed, and should be, looking for a way out of the bubble but he couldn't help himself. His number one goal was to get Luke to admit what was here, what has happening between them. He stood up and headed to the shower. Step one was under way.

* * *

Luke heard Percy moving and waved a good morning. He didn't look to see if Percy waved back, he never did. Percy usually slept pretty unclothed and it made Luke nervous. He shook his head and went back to his thoughts. He thought he might have found a way to get them out. He had thought before to try and think up a door, but all they got them was a bathroom. They thought of holes in the wall and the ground, but they only got false windows and a bathtub. Hermes was sending them the things they wanted, just not in the way they wanted. So he figured there was one thing they couldn't send, health care. One of them had to get seriously injured and since Percy can heal by water, Luke was the only contestant. He wanted to tell Percy but he had a feeling the blue eyed boy would try to talk him out of it, and he would succeed. One look and that's all it took. All anger and stupid thoughts that cross his mind disappear. It was like Percy was some kind of siren or something. The bathroom door opened and Luke's head turned instinctively. It snapped right back to the game when he saw Percy walking out in only a towel. He tried to concentrate but kept dying.

"What's up with you?" Percy's voice came from right beside him making him jump a little.

"A little rusty I guess," Luke cleared his throat.

"You've been playing this game for a week," Percy sat next to him.

Luke began to sweat. Percy wasn't supposed to be this close. He established that a long time ago now.

"I believe you're in my space," Luke tried to sound annoyed. His eyes locked to the screen.

"Come one-" Percy started.

"Just go to your side damn it! I told you before. We are not friends! We are enemies and that's the way it's going to stay!" Luke turned his head toward Percy to yell some more but instead he was met by Percy's lips. His mind froze for a moment but then he pushed Percy away and stood. Percy stood with a smile. Something rose in Luke and his fist flew in front of him. He wasn't really sure what he was doing until he felt Percy's face crush against his fingers. He closed his eyes. _Fuck!_

_

* * *

_Percy lay on the ground looking up at Luke. He was stupid to believe the feelings were mutual. Luke tried to tell him. He stood and ran into the bathroom. It wasn't until the door was shut and locked that the tears flooded his face.

"Percy," Luke's voice was right on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry," Percy tried to speak clearly, "It won't happen again."

"Look Percy," Luke's voice was soft and easily cut off.

"We will be out of here soon anyway."

"What?"

"I think I know why we were here and that's done now, so I think we will be out soon."

"Percy I don't-"

"I know. I said it won't happen again."

Percy huddled next to the door for a few minutes. He could sense when Luke left and heard the noises of the game start back up. He looked toward the sky. The sun shimmered through the water. _He doesn't love me Dad. You can let us out of here now. _A few more minutes passed before he knew that Poseidon wasn't listening. He stood and exited the bathroom. He hurried to his bed and covered up, facing the wall. He closed his eyes trying not to allow tears to fall. He felt himself nearly asleep when he felt a warm pressure beside him. It made him jump and he turned around. A teary eyes Luke lay next to him.

"I'm sorry Percy," Luke then stood and ran at the wall opposite them.

"LUKE!" Percy jumped up and tried to get to him but it was too late. The electrical pop was loud and bright. Water was suddenly rushing all round Percy. The little room slowly disappeared. Percy tried to call out for Luke but his abilities seemed to be off. He swallowed too much water and blacked out.

* * *

Percy was screaming. He sat up and looked around. He was back in the camp. _Luke._ Percy got up and exited the tent he was in to find Annabeth outside. She jumped up and smiled. Then she was hugging him.

"We were afraid you were dead," Annabeth tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Where's-"

"Grover," Annabeth cut in, "He'll be right back. He said he had to take a walk."

"Oh," Percy's vision got a little blurry, "Whoa."

"You need to lie down." Annabeth reached out and led him back to his cot.

Percy closed his eyes when his head hit the pillow. He had been having the nightmare for a few days now. Every time he blacked out after Luke runs into the wall. He can't remember what happened after that. He only remembers waking up here. It never fails for him to try to get out of the tent. This was the first time Annabeth had been there. He wanted to talk to Grover but he knew that Grover had already felt what Percy wanted to talk to him about. That must be why he had to leave. _Damn empathy link._

"Are you feeling any better? It's been a few days," Annabeth poured a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Yeah," Percy didn't know what else to say and just took a drink.

"What happened down there?" Annabeth looked worried.

"I don't remember."

"You keep calling out Luke's name."

Percy spit out his drink. Annabeth jumped back with wide eyes. She looked about to say something when Grover came in saying Chiron wanted to see her. She waved goodbye and exited. Grover stood by the entrance of the tent.

"Hey buddy," Grover nodded, "Good to see you're awake. Is it for good?"

"I think so this time," Percy sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"All healed up I think, just a few mental things to work on."

"That's what I was talking about."

"Then you should already know the answer to your question."

"They haven't found him. I'm sorry."

Grover stood up and Percy turned his back to the entrance. The tears were back. _Please let him be safe. Zeus, Poseidon, or anybody; please, I love him. Even if he doesn't love me back. I need him._

_

* * *

_He closed his eyes. He could hear Percy. His heart fluttered, but it was too late. He opened his eyes again as the fire flared up in front of his face. At his feet was the whole as deep as anything he had ever seen.

"It is so nice of you to finally join me, Luke."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is worth the wait. So sorry it took this long. I won't say for sure a new chapter will be up soon but keep looking for it. Its not over yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**A Year Without Rain**

Percy looked out a crossed the water. It had felt like a million days since the last time he saw Luke. He searched but found nothing more than the t-shirt Luke was wearing the day he disappeared. Percy wore it to bed every night. He touched the water every day and night in hopes of sensing Luke. Every time he laid down a failure. He barely slept at night and didn't feel like getting up much in the day. Chiron and Annabeth poked and agitated him trying to get him to rise. Grover was the only one who left him alone. He would come in every once in a while to check up on him, but he never forced Percy to do anything. Grover was the only one that understood. He also didn't tell anyone which Percy thanked him for constantly. Once he was along again tears often fell from his eyes. And just when he thought the well inside his head was done, it would replenish and the tears started all over again. When he did sleep he was plagued with visions of Luke fighting something large. He couldn't see clearly because of the flames that surrounded Luke. One time Luke looked at him and all the breath was sucked from Percy. He woke that morning unable to breath for a few seconds. He had fallen for Luke, he loved him. Without him there was no breathing, no air. He had to find him. He gathered his sword, shield and some extra clothing. Grover was already outside with a small bag of food.

"Thanks," Percy took the food.

"Be careful man," Grover gave him a huge hug.

"Tell Annabeth I'll miss her." Percy turned around and ran out of the camp.

* * *

The tears tried to fall from his eyes but they would disappear before they even hit mid-cheek. It was good though. Luke could hide them that way. The Underworld was not a fun place to spend a day in let alone a month, but it was the only way Percy could be happy. He imagined him training alongside Annabeth and Grover. He kind of missed Camp Half Blood. It was a safe place, but he ruined it. Soon they would find out about the poisoning of the camp. It wasn't his choice. He didn't have any control over himself anymore. He gave his life away when he popped the bubble. The rest of his month was spent getting him to strength. Now Kronos was training him. If Kronos saw one weakness in him, he would be dead. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

"It is about time," Kronos drew his sword and had it at Luke's neck, "Where have you been."

"Learning how to kick your ass," Luke knocked the sword back with his own.

"And it begins," Kronos smiled.

* * *

The journey was long but Percy was in Hollywood before he knew it. Something told him to come here. He figured Hades was the only god that would actually talk to him about this, if he was even talking to Percy. Things hadn't gone well the last time they chatted. After crossing the River Styx, Percy was knocking again on Hades door. The rocker style god answered in his boxers.

"Well if it isn't the great Percy Jackson," Hades laughed.

"Do you know where Luke is?" Percy went straight for the answer.

"Luke? Even if I did why the hell would I tell you thief?" Hades began to close the door but Percy slammed his shield in between the door and the frame.

"Just tell me where he is!" Percy could feel the anger boiling. If water could survive here, Hades would have been screwed.

"You can't help him now boy," Hades laughed and kicked the shield out of the door, "He's with the Mack Daddy you don't want to fuck with."

With that the door was closed. Percy stood there thinking. He didn't know too much about the world of the gods but he had an idea that if Hades was afraid of something, he was screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Title taken from Selena Gomez and the Scene - A Year Without Rain.**

**A/N2: I know this chapter is short I just wanted to get one out for my fans. I am trying to read the books so I can get a better hold on the end of my story. Just hang in there I haven't abandoned the story yet! Thanks to anyone still reading! haha.  
**


End file.
